From the Dark
by Jmwraith
Summary: Two years have passed scince 14 yr old Gregor has come back from the Underland and alot has happens when he is suddenly called back in another war with the cutters and has to take out an entire colony. Some Gluxa T for swearing and a little adult talk
1. Prolouge The Dark

Prologue

The Dark

"It's been two years and nothing's changed except the fact that I'm basically alone besides my few friends.

In this hell that was once a proud city. But I'm not complaining it could be worse I could not have a place to sleep safely, have people who will help protect them as long as I repay the favor.

Right now I don't know what I'm doing though during these times New York City is terrible at night not that it's much better than it was. One week that's all it took for them to take this place. They came we fought we lost and they government those asses just left us to die like we were nothing.

Maybe that's all we are nothing if we weren't they would have evacuated us or something crazy like that. But no they left and in 3 easy days of nonstop work the wall was built.

And to think it happened the week I came back up to oh you can bet that this was the best welcome home ever. They said when we came back we were going to Virginia well that trip was canceled officially 6 days later when they took and destroyed New York.

Now I'm stuck in this reminder of what happened only one mile under the streets. Now I use my talents to survive I get every little coin on the street. When I need to protect somebody or thing I go rager if comes to it.

I've faced all kinds of people murderers which is where I got one of my two guns, rapists didn't hesitate to kill those three, pickpockets', gang members, drugged crazy people, and a smuggler. Like I said I killed many of every one of them and I didn't look back on any go they killed them with no mercy well except the pickpockerters but that's only because they're like me.

Here mercy and emotion are weakness you trust very few and that's only you closest i've learned how to mask emotion so i cant be brought out i've even been told my eyes our blank but thats a lie the only place to see what i am is my eyea but no one goes near me to see them any ways.

You trust anyone else you can get betrayed the one thing you don't need here.

Right now I'm wondering what happened to the innocent eleven year old boy who followed his sister in to the laundry room grate three years ago and got sucked in to the underland and it many prophecies. But actually my only regret is leaving that it was more like a home to me that here with all my friends.

And now standing here using echo I can see that two people are following me and have been for some time let's give them my warning. So I reach in my coat pocket pull out my gun flip it above my head so they see it. No luck still following me well then bring it and I take off running and just like I wasn't they chase me.

-Please review this is one of my first stories


	2. Chapter 1:From Below

Chapter 1

From Below

Gregor ran and he ran fast caring about nothing else but escaping. He only had one thing in his mind get back to the warehouse. But as one of them screamed he lost that thought immediately "Wait we just want to talk to you" it was a girl so one of them was a girl but that wasn't the only thing in his head 'that voice i-it can't be. Can it? No. His mind was pulling tricks on him again it had to be.'

Not thinking any more he ran into an alley where he was trapped by a fence. Quickly realizing his mistake he turned but it was too late he was cornered. He thought nothing when he grabbed the hilts of two short swords and stood his ground.

"Oh look the boy wants to play isn't that cute." One of them snarled. But it was his voice that got him. 'No! It's not him don't be stupid' he told himself.

He threw the swords back in their sheaths turned and dashed for the fence. The second he got to it he jumped on it and climbed as fast as possible then jumped from the top rolling when he hit the ground he rolled a couple feet then got up and turned. To his surprise they were following him climbing the fence only seconds from the top he whipped out his pistol aimed shot six shots turned and ram. The bullets hit one rung each snapping them or a few seconds.

"This is your entire fault you mangy rat."

"My Fault! My Fault! How is it my fault he got smart?"

"I don't know it just is. Just get this off us so we can get him."

Meanwhile Gregor running for his life take out a phone

"Nick you SOB you better answer if you know what's good for you. Hello Nick good listen I need you to meet me out front with a gun… no I don't care whether its auto or semi… no it can't be explosive… I know I could just fire and kill them myself but its personal… I KNOW I SAID THAT BUT IT HAS TO DO WITH A VERY GOOD PART OF MY LIFE I JUST CAN'T DO IT OKAY… good I'll see you then."

Gregor muttered something to himself as he ran he could hear them coming from behind but there is the last corner. He jetted around the corner to see a warehouse at the end of the street with a kid in front of it waving him on. He was half way down when the rounded the corner he dived to escape the bullet s that were sprayed at them from the end of the street. The two figures stopped and went back into the alley in an escape barely surviving.

"Do you want me to pursue?" asked the other kid.

He had white skin very pale but not underland pale he had green eyes that spoke for themselves and wore a green shirt ripped a the shoulders a pair of ratty jeans and had a sickle on his belt.

"No let them go we have more important things to handle if they come back we will get them do not worry."

"Okay and Gregor did you go swimming with knives your shirt is a wreck."

"What no it is not."

To show him he put one finger and barely pulled down before the shirt ripped of revealing his body's map of scars.

"Well when you pull it that hard." He said

"How are you the leader over me I just don't see. Oh yeah it because somehow you can beat me and can see in the dark without light… wow I feel pathetic compared to you."

"Good you should now let us get inside." Gregor replied.

"Hey why do you do that one second you can be speaking like me than the next you'll be all proper and say each separate word?"

He was about to answer when Nick cut him off again. "And when are you going to tell us about all those damned scars that you hide."

Gregor calmly replied "If it means so much I'll explain after dinner to you Erin, Ashley, and Jacob."

They went in where Gregor was immediately greeted by a screaming five year old and a too much matured 10 year old.

"Good to see you two to Lizzie. Boots."

"We were so worried nick told us you needed him to help you out with a couple people we didn't know what to expect" Lizzie said in a worried tone.

"Lizzie I am generally disappointed I thought after all these years you finally realized almost nothing can kill me." Gregor replied.

"Don't get cocky one day that's going to come back to bite you and I might not be there to drag you out of the mess." Nick said

"Shut up Nick." Gregor said back

"He's okay I know this because he just gave the quote that will go down in history." Nick said smirking. "Are you trying to get on my bad side Nick?" Gregor said with agitation.

"Why no Greg I'm not" Nick gaid with a wide grin.

"Don't call me that. Gregor said with anger. "Okay don't get you panties in a bunch when din-din." Nick said.

"When it's done" said a boy, Erin. He had green hair blue eyes Wore a red shirt and black skinny jeans, with a hammer on his belt.

"Watch you tongue runt now seriously whens dinner." Nick said

"When you make it dip shit or did you forget your on dinner duty tonight." Said another boy, Jacob he had brown hair hazel eyes wore all black and had a single butcher knife on his belt.

"Wait. Really. Damn let's have pasta I'll call you when it's done." Nick said as he stalked away.

"Great now that's settled why don't you go put on a shirt Gregor." Jacob said.

"Why would I need to do that?"

"So Ashley will stop drooling over you." said Jacob smirking.

"Bah I could care less won't change my mind the answer will always be no." Replied Gregor.

"Oh come on any other guy would feel lucky to get an offer to date Me." said a scowling girl, Ashley.

She was pretty don't get that wrong she had blue eyes and blond eyes that cute face, but she was still nothing compared to Luxa, she had a blue shirt and jean shorts and just a metal bar on her belt .

"Yeah well one I'm not any guy and two I already have somebody so get the picture." Gregor replied calmly.

He was going to get it now but she just might let go he was ready he closed his eyes waiting for impact. It was about to come but suddenly Nick yelled for dinner. He was first in the dining area followed by Jacob, Erin, Ashley, his family, Nick's family, Jacob's family, and Ashley's family. They ate he was receiving all kinds of glares that night scowls from Ashley, smirks from Jacob and Erin, and confused ones from Nick. After all the families went to their rooms to sleep the others sat around a barrel with a lantern on it.

"What was up at dinner with you guys?" Nick asked breaking the silence.

Jacob spoke up next "Oh Gregor finally turned Ashley down for the last time."

"Really Gregor how did it feel to finally fully reject someone." Nick asked.

Before he could answer though Ashley snapped "He is convinced that he has someone but never talks about her. Honestly I'm convinced he is gay."

"Really is that right Gregor." Nick said.

"Nick I should shoot you right now for believing I'm gay."

"Hey all I'm saying is that it would explain a lot." Nick said back.

"Nick I am going to kill you." Gregor said.

"Whatever now then tells us how you got those scars. "Nick replied back.

"Fine you want to know the truth is th-"Gregor stopped midsentence. "Shit they're back take position surround echo and don't surround unless I say."

They all gave a nod and took position while Gregor stood next to the door.

"So we just knock right."

Came that same female voice. Quickly he grabbed the handle and swung the door open gun in hand. They to figures walked in. When they were in enough he slammed the door and pointer the gun at one of them. They put their hands in the air at first but one said

"Put the gun down boy."

He winced at the voice and lost concentration for a second big mistake one of them grabbed his leg and flipped him when he looked up he saw a tail. They next thing he knew Nick was helping him up and the figures were surrounded.

"Holster you weapons" he screamed to the group. 'And you hoods down let's see your faces now."

The one that flipped him pulled his hood down first to reveal a rat with an X on his face.

"Ripred!" Gregor shouted.

"Ah yes how's my favorite little rager doing.

"Great so if that's you then who is that." Gregor asked. The next figure pulled her hood down to reveal her face.

"Luxa?" was all Gregor could say before he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Gregor I've missed you so much" she said

"I've missed you so much too Luxa."

He said starring into her beautiful violet eyes with her silver blonde hair.

"So he really did have somebody and isn't gay go figure." Nick muttered

"Dammnnn." Jacob said.

"I'm confused what's up with her eyes and hair?" Erin said.

"I don't like her." Ashley muttered.

"Jealous much." Nick said

"Ahem love birds I think we need an introduction to your friends." Ripred said

"Oh yes well Nick, Ashley, Erin, and Jacob meet Ripred the rat and Queen Luxa.

"Queen where did you come from the 16th century." Ashley hissed.

"Ashley! Be nice the two are from a place known as the underland. Please hold all questions till the end. The underland is a world about one mile under New York City filled with many creatures that we have up here only down there they are much bigger all except humans who discovered it centuries ago there they have to cities the fount and the main city regalia. The humans down there get the translucent skin and violet eyes from lack of sunlight and Luxa here is the future Queen she still has two years until she inherits the throne anyway down there they have 16th century tech so they use torches, swords armor unlike ours etc. Oh and for transport since they don't have cars they use bats. It's confusing how they talk until you understand the meaning which are not hard. Oh and to finally answer your questions that are coming. One yes that is where I got all these scars. Two I fell down there while I was eleven and ended up coming back many times because I was in their prophecies as a warrior. Three well I don't know if I half to go back so now any other questions… no good Ripred Luxa let's talk outside. Phew that's a mouthful."

Gregor, Luxa, and Ripred step outside and start walking around. "So how is the underland?" Gregor asked.

"Well the peace reigns between the gnawers, humans, diggers, fliers, spinners, nibblers, and crawlers." Luxa replied.

"That's amazing and the ants what of them."

"Well about that my little rager they have declared war really because they just hate us for no reason." Ripred said.

"But anyhow how have you been Gregor?" asked Luxa.

"Well one week after I left NYC was destroyed really by terrorists now many people survive but its hell so me and a few other people banded to gather to keep each other's family safe you could say we have mutual need really but were all friends sort of. So yeah the city went to hell and is filled with people who make it their job to kill you, steal from you, or rape you. So yeah my government blocked exits built a wall and left us for dead. Oh and now I know you didn't just come to check up on me so what is it." Gregor said.

"What happened to the Gregor that never liked to get to the point?" Ripred asked.

"He grew up."

"Ok well the thing is Gregor that there is another prophecy and it calls for the warrior and 4 friends. I'm sorry." Luxa said

-wow 2,107 word please review and tell me what you think and since I forgot it earlier The character you recognize from the 5 books belong to Suzanne Collins the ones you don't are mine


	3. Chapter 2: Descend from Darkness

Chapter 2

Descend from Darkness

"You're kidding right please tell me you kidding." Gregor pleaded.

"Unfortunately not there is another prophecy and it calls for you and your friends." Luxa said

"Well this is going to be interesting for one thing I got to convince the guys they need to come down and bring their families, then I need to do the same with my mom this sucks big time if it called for just me that would be different." Gregor sulked.

"Well we cannot control them so looks like you come or let the underland get destroyed." Luxa said putting on her sweetest smile.

Great lets go inform the guys then shall we." Gregor said.

"So what do you think that was about? I mean a giant rat and a violet eyed girl appear and suddenly he leaves." Jacob says agitated.

"Now Jacob I'm sure he has a good reason like he probably hasn't seen her in two years." Nick said

"Seen who, where is Gregor?" His mom, Grace asked.

"Some girl had violet eyes, really pale skin, slivery blond hair, what was her name Luxs no Luxy no- "Nick said cut off by Grace

"You mean Luxa."

"Yeah that's her name, why?" Nick asked.

"The only time she would come is to take-." Grace was cut off by her son voice.

"Hey guys guess what we are leaving." He said

"Wait what." Erin asked.

"We are leave going to the underland." Gregor said

"Why in the name of God name would we go there." Ashley yelled.

"Well first it will be much safer there and second . So I need you to get everyone up and have them pack nesecitties excluding clothes." Gregor said.

Nick raised his hand "Yes Nick." 'Why do you need us not to pack clothes?"

"Because they are going to have you bathe to get rid of overland scent then take what your wearing incinerate it and give you underland clothes oh but you'll love them they're much better."

"Great ok now then why are we going" Nick asked again.

"They have another prophecy and me, you, Ashley, Erin, and Jacob. So go get your things wake your families and pack." Gregor said back.

"NO! NO! NO! NONE OF US ARE GOING BACK I SAID NO!"

"Mom"

"NO!"

"Mom"

"NO!"

"Mom you dont"

"CARE YOU RIGHT THAT ENTIRE PLACE CAN BLOW UP FOR ALL I CARE!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?" Gregor finally snapped.

By now everyone was watching him every family even Luxa and Ripred came in to see what was going on.

"You just don't understand do you? I would do anything to protect all of you, but when it comes to the underland I would do everything I can even if it means I won't survive. No we are leaving if you're coming prepare what you think you will need except clothes trust me here and no guns you four only you belt weapons we leave at 9 o'clock sharp if you not coming have fun being left for dead." Gregor said getting his sanity back. "No watches tonight all five stay up I have to explain what not to do. Now then any questions… what Nick. He waited till it was just him, Gregor, Ashley, Jacob, Erin, Luxa, and Ripred.

"Are you and the queen like together as a couple?" he asked smirking.

Both Luxa and Gregor blushed at the question.

And Gregor being the best at making come backs said "Shut up, Nick."

Ripred gasped and asked in his sarcastic ton "What have I been replace I thought that line was only for me."

"Shut up, Ripred."

9 AM

"Up and at em people it time to go to Central Park." Gregor yelled. He only turned his back be for he heard "RIPRED!" and saw a figure that is Lizzie fly by him.

"Good to see you to pup."

He heard Ripred say as she jumped at him. Though he never found out why he noticed Lizzie was the only person Ripred opened up to. They families made their way to Central Park where Gregor moved the boulder and one by one everybody went in he was about to but Luxa pulled him back.

"Hey has anyone seen the rager or queen?" Ripred asked. His answer came from outside a few seconds later

"WHAT!" Gregor yelled.

"Uh-oh she told him better go help her out of this mess. Everyone calm down we'll be right back then we can get moving." Ripred said and with that she he went to see what was going on.

What he found was an apologetic look on Luxa and a fuming on Gregor

"What happened?" he asked. "You damned rat did you know there wasn't another prophecy!" Gregor yelled.

"Uhhh yes but" he said. He pulled him aside. "Look Gregor we need you back down there for two reasons and we didn't think that you would come if there wasn't some kind of prophecy. The first is because we need you to bring Regelia back to fighting spirits and you appearance would do that, second we would actually like you and your friends to help by taking out a second crawler colony and we were convinced that you wouldnt come if it wasnt foretold and, between you and me she really misses you for the first week she fell into a depression then cryed herself to sleep and whenever she looked at that photo and called out for you to come back in her sleep.

Gregor nodded turned and said "You didn't have to lie I would have come any way. Now let's get going."

They all descended the stairs from darkness to more darkness. He led everyone through the tunnel to the entrance above the waterway where he was met by three bats two of which he recognized.

"Aurora Nike good to see you to and I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet though you seem familiar."

"Greetings over lander I am Zeus and perhaps I seem so familiar because I was your old bond Ares brother." The bat replied he wasn't as big as Ares but he was close only about ¾ the size.

"Strange he never mentioned he had a brother. Anyways Here is the seating chart we will need to make about 4 trips"

1= Gregor, Luxa, Nick's family

2=Grace, Ashley's family

3=Mark, Jacob's family

4=Boots, Lizzie, Ripred, Erin's family

"Ok mount up group one. Oh and any question… of course what is it."

"You never answered my question about you and the queen." Nick said

"NICK! Not the time."

"What I just want to know.'

"Why do you need to?"

"Because it would be funn- I'll shut up now but you need to answer me later."

"Right mount up."

Was the last command he gave Zeus carried all of Nick's family except for Nick himself who was carried by Nike. Gregor and Luxa rode together on Aurora. And with that they took off. Very soon after taking off did he wrap his arms around her waist and she complied by leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me what are me and my mates in for when we hit the second colony of cutters." Gregor whispered in her ear.

"Oh about half a million to a million you're going to need to kill the new queen and then it will fall apart the cutters without orders will just end up dead." She whispered back.

Nick seeing what was going on the gold bat decided to do the wrong thing and say something. "Hey look at that there is something going on between the queen and an over lander what a scandal from what I've heard overland and underland hook ups are disgraceful especially in a queen." He said smirking.

"Hey Nike do me a quick favor and show him what it's really like to ride a flier as a joke then wait a couple extra seconds before delivering the punch line." Gregor asked.

"As you wish Gregor." Nike said smirking.

Then she sped up got far ahead did a flip so Nick would fall off she waited a few second more than she normally would to catch him as he screamed. When she finally caught him she waited for the others to catch up it was silent for a minute then burst out laughing event the bats even his own family.

"Th-that w-was not funny." he stuttered.

"No. it was pretty funny. Now here is what you learned. One keeps your mouth shut while we are having a moment unless it's called for. Two our affairs are not your business you reminded me of Howard. Three hold on tight but no tight enough to kill the bat. Finally fourth this is more of a statement don't piss yourself that smell is probably hard as hell to get out of fur." Gregor said.

The rest of the ride was quiet all up to regalia. While flying over the city he heard people yell thins like "The warrior is back to save us." Or "The warrior returns". The high hall greetings were pretty nice he had a group waiting for his arrival Vikus, Howard, and Mareth. When he got down he turned right into a famous bear hug that nearly crushed his ribs but it was good to him. Howard was next to get a hug then Vikus. He noticed Nick off to the side and introduced him and his family and then he did the same with everyone else. Then it was time to bathe then dinner so Gregor lead the boys to their bathroom and Luxa lead the girls to theirs. By the time he was done everyone else was gone he dried of left only to see all the men and boys right outside the door.

"Took you long enough." Nick said.

"Dad you couldn't take them." Gregor complained.

"I forgot the way" he replied.

So Gregor ended up leading them to the high hall where they were to dine he sat next to Luxa and Nick sat next to him.

"Meet me in the museum after dinner." Luxa whispered to him.

The museum that's where some of his best memories are held like his first kiss and with Luxa at that. And with that the feast began it was marvelous with all the fried fish, beef stew and much more it went absolutely marvelous.

"So Gregor what were you talking about with a second colony on the way in." Nick asked snapping Gregor back into reality so he took his eyes off of Luxa.

"Our mission is to go inside a colony of about half a million to a million ants kill the queen and get out. But before you say anything this aint your normal 3 millimeter ant no it's a 6 foot killer that works as a one no an individual so one swarms you they are all swarming you." Gregor explained.

"Tomorrow you will each be assigned a flier or bat and will train for the mission with it then you will go on you stealth mission. But for now go get some rest until mourning you all has an assigned room get to it and sleep." Vikus said.

While everyone was piling out Luxa and Gregor snuck to the museum. When they got there the talked awhile

"You know Gregor I really missed you a lot." Luxa said nervously.

"Yeah I know I've missed you a lot to." Gregor said. They moved closer and closer until they were in a deep kiss that was halted by an "AHEM!" stopping with a huge blush both looked at who was watching and it was Nick, Erin, Jacob, Ashley, Howard, Ripred, And Vikus.

Nick spoke first "Jacob you my friend owe me 50 dollars when we go back."

Then Ripred who only said "Told you Vikus" Vikus nodded and said "So you did."

Howard gave them both the 'I'll talk to you about this later' look.

Then Ashley came up to Gregor and punched him square in the nose screamed and stalked off.

"Okay I get Jacob and Nick, understand Ripred and Vikus, and Howard yes we can see that look, but I don't understand her." Gregor said holding his nose.

"Maybe the fact that you rejected her 20 times and she finally under stood then seeing you two making out finally drove her brain over the edge." Said Nick.

At this point Gregor got excited "I'm free metaphorically speaking I'm free of her finally." He exclaimed. Then his hands went right back to his nose. "You know what I think she broke it." He said.

"Come with me everyone else get to you rooms and get to sleep." Howard said.

-I own nothing you recognize that belongs to Suzanne Collins

-thanks for reading plzzzz plzzz review I wanna know what you think


	4. Chapter 3:Welcome to Training

Chapter 3

Welcome to Training

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the books is not mine it is Suzanne Collins. However anything you dont reconize is most likely mine.

"Wake up. Come on boy wake up."

"Leave me alone." Gregor said to the mystery voice.

"Huh. Get the bucket please.

"Bucket hmm. Wait a bucket. Stop no!" Gregor yelled as a bucket of water was dumped on him.

"A little late there are we not." Said Ripred. "Come it is time to train"

"Can I at least change?" Gregor said.

"Hmmm. No. We have kept Mareth and the others waiting long enough.

So Ripred escorted himself and a soaked Gregor to the arena

"Holy crap Gregor what happened to you takes a swim real quick fore you came?" Nick asked trying to hold in a laugh.

"Nope I wouldn't get up so Ripred drenched me then as a punishment I have to train like this." Gregor replied.

"Ok quiet down every one." Said Mareth with a group of six bats following him. "Ok everyone who doesn't already have bond, you will be assigned a bat for this mission. You will train with your bat so you can trust each other enough for the mission. Riding with Jacob we have Apollo."

A red and brown bat walked you and stood next to Jacob they looked at each other up and down.

"With Ashley we have the lovely Eris."

A white bat with red speckles over her fur went to stand next to Ashley who looked at it with a look of scared and disgusted. Gregor felt very bad for that bat.

"With Erin we have Helios."

A bat that was a mixture of brown and yellow went and stood with Erin, who started with awe the bat carefully returned the stare.

"With Nick we have Thanatos."

A black and dark red colored bat stepped next to Nick, who looked amazed.

"Finally Gregor for you we have Zeus."

"It is good to see you again Gregor." The Black bat said.

"Same to you." he replied.

"For the first part of training you will be working on flying. Gregor you remember how to fly right?" Mareth said.

"Correct."

"Ok then you, Luxa, Aurora, and Zeus will work with Perdita on the left field for advance. The rest of you people and bats the right of the field for beginners with Howard and Nike. Mount up and good luck."

Everyone mounted their bats and flew where directed. When Gregor and Luxa flew over to the left they were met by Perdita. They were immediately launched into performing complicated ways to dodges and attacks, such as the Ariel pin, in which the bat and human have a set target drops in a swoop attack then in on movement go completely vertical and fly as fast as needed to get away. They also had practiced a number of emergency landings. By the time they were don it had been about five hours and the others were still training so they decided to see how they were doing so they flew up and asked Howard.

"So how are they doing?" Gregor asked.

"Well Nick has a knack for flying, Erin is doing well at staying on and performing the movements as does Jacob."

"Ashley." Gregor said scared of the answer.

"Well her bat Eris hates her she is an ungrateful evil little thing. Eris is scared that if it comes down to it she may not even save anyone and I'm starting to believe it just by watching them. So in other words not good she also is not good at flying because she has no trust in her flier."

"I see." Gregor said.

"Oh Gregor while you're here can I talk to you alone." Howard asked

"Sure." Gregor replied knowing what was coming.

Luxa looked a look of pitied at him and flew off.

"Gregor I am sure you know what this is about."

"Yes."

"Then you must know it cannot work out."

"Why is that Howard?"

"Well for one thing she is a queen and you are not only a commoner but an over lander at that."

"Your point Howard."

"It is not right first people will look down on the relationship and second if it comes to the council will eventually split you two up."

"And why is that."

"Because you do not meet their standards."

"Howard let me tell you a secret."

Howard gets close to Gregor who cups his hand on his mouth.

"I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN!"

To say Howard was surprised was an understatement. He was so startled he fell off Nike who quickly scoped him up. Laughing Gregor flew back to Luxa she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Same as always interference." He replied.

"Hmm yes stay right like that. Hey Howard!"

Howard looked over to see Luxa grab Gregor by the shirt and pull him into a deep kiss. Seeing this however just mad Howard mad.

"I'm done move on to sword play." He yelled flying away.

Everyone met up on the field where Mareth was waiting. Gregor stepped up and muttered something in his ear.

"By all means they are your group." Mareth said

"Alright for a warm up before sword training I need us all to run four laps of the arena." Gregor said.

"Wait. What but one lap is like a mile in a half." Nick said

"Well then let's get started." Gregor replied with an evil smirk.

With that Gregor took off Luxa behind him the rest of his team behind him.

"This is fun watching them." Luxa said.

By the time Luxa and Gregor had finished the others were only on lap two so he, Luxa, Mareth, and Perdita were watching them.

"This is actually kind of sad." Perdita said.

"I thought they were soldiers." Mareth said.

"So did I Mareth. So did I." Gregor said

"Let's pick it up ladies you won't be able to escape and army of cutters in this state." Gregor said as they passed.

After they finished running he had them pick a sword and, perform multiple sword drills. Nick had picked a red scimitar, Jacob picked a nice big broad sword, Erin picked up a newer looking long sword, and Ashley picked a light weight one. Gregor was about to pick up a sword that matched what he was used to before he had sandwich's, but Luxa brought him a sword mad perfectly for him it was a black bladed emerald encrusted sword.

After some drills he took them to three canons.

"These canons shoot what we call blood balls little round waxy balls filled with red liquid each canon shoots five each of you will go up against these let's see how many you can smack."

They all lined up behind Gregor when he gave the ok the canons shot and in a matter of seconds none remained. He turned around to give them somewhat a tip.

"Don't get cocky chances are you will only hit 6 on you first the reason I hit them all is because I'm what you call a rager a natural born killer and that's one reason you doing this to see if this gift has graced you let us begin."

So one by one they all attempted Ashley hit 3, Erin hit 7, Jacob hit 7, and Luxa hit 10, but Nick hit all 15 and a smile crept up Gregor's face.

"Pair off and spar Nick we will see what is up with you in a while. Oh and get me five more canons make a circle." Gregor said.

"Eight canons why would you do that that's forty balls." Luxa said.

"Test my spinning." Gregor replied coolly with that he went into the circle took out a dagger along with a sword and spun waiting when they all shot not one ball survived.

After about 8 sets of forty he was done and paired up with Luxa to spar.

"Just because your you doesn't mean I will hold back." Gregor said.

"Don't insult me." She said.

Everyone stood to watch stopping what they were doing even Ripred who had just arrived stood back to watch. And with that they began.

Gregor charged first bringing his sword up. Luxa just dodged and kicked him in the back. He recovered fast to bring his sword up to defend himself from her sword. As the swords clanged it threw them back Luxa charged next got past his defenses and tripped him and put her sword to his neck her foot on his sword arm. Anyone else would have given up but his rager side gave him the way to get out.

He rolled grabbed her leg, by the time he was done he had control on arm had her free leg his foot on her sword arm his sword at her neck her other arm and leg under her. But she had a way out she got her leg out put it to his stomach and kicked him off her she got up quick and they were in starting position.

She gave a quick whistle jumped toughed her toes to her hands and landed on Aurora. He muttered a 'show off' before he was told to jump he did and landed on Zeus's back.

"Oh so we're using bats are we." Gregor said.

"There is no rule so why not." She said

And with that they launched into many maneuvers to get the other to surrender.

At one point the bonds barrel rolled over Zeus and Gregor and they almost got him. Then in a last effort she jumped on Zeus immediately he stood and they dueled on the bat back. Right as she had him he dropped grabbed Zeus's fur the bat flipped having Luxa fall and Gregor jumped as his trap became reality. Aurora he landed right behind her. He put his arm around her pulled her back and put his sword on her neck forcing her to submit.

They came in for a landing and were met by applause they gave a quick bow before Gregor went to Ripred.

"I need you a second." Gregor said simply said.

"Boys and Ashley come here."

"Ripred I need you to take a very deep sniff and tell me if any of them have any amazing powers."

"Ok why not." Ripred said.

He took a sniff of each of them then took Gregor to talk.

"Well the one Jacob is what I would call a Hazard." Ripred said.

"What?" Gregor asked.

"He has the natural ability to learn languages in a snap he is exactly like Hazard. Oh and Erin is a Scent Seer very untrained so much that he can't really smell anything but smells but I can teach him and the other one Nick my friend is a rager."

"I see Luxa do me a favor summon Hazard. Erin you just got the fun job of working out one of your abilities to smell anything with the big rat. And Nick you work with me. Ashley you're to work with your bat more and Jacob help for you is coming. " Gregor said simply.

Everyone just did what he said but Erin said "What do you mean smell anything."

"He is going to teach you to smell thing from farther and smell things like color like a second set of eyes."

With that everyone went where directed.

"So Nick you're a rager and basically you have to learn control but I can't teach that it comes on its own after you rage enough so I'm going to teach you something else. How to get aware first thing calm yourself but stay alert of you surrounding get a target and focus onto and almost nothing can startle you like right now I'm doing it."

Being in such a teacher kind of mood he didn't see a 9 year old Hazard come up behind him.

"Hey Gregor." He said

Gregor did the best thing he screamed drew his sword ripped around and pointed it a Hazard.

"Yep nothing can't startle you."

"Shut up Nick. Hazard good to see you again."

He sheathed his sword and gave the boy a hug.

"Listen Hazard how many languages do you know?" Gregor asked.

"I know Crawler, Digger, Gnawer, Cutter, Nibbler, Spinner, some Flier, Hisser, Twister so that's nine." Hazard said proudly

"Ok I need you to teach my friend Jacob over there as many as possible starting with Gnawer then cutter then spinner then crawler then whatever you think should come next he should be a fast learner so don't worry." Gregor said

Hazard accepted the job and training went on by the end of the day Ashley learned to trust her bat, Erin could now smell colors, Jacob could speak Gnawer, Spinner, Cutter, Crawler, and Digger, Luxa learned not to challenge Gregor for a while (She challenged him to 2 more spars both of which he won within a minute), and Nick learned to better control his power. With them all exhausted and the quest tomorrow they turned in.

Sorry that took so long I had a little writers block and I can't believe it I actually gat a review thank you I'm not sure how long it will take me to update again so yeah but thanks for reading

R&R


	5. Chapter 4:Minor Problems

Chapter 4

Minor Problems

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the books is not mine it is Suzanne Collins

"So what exactly do we need for this adventure." Gregor asked to nobody in particular.

"Well we will need light, weapons, and tents." Vikus said as he led Gregor to the museum.

"Tents?"

"Yes each and every person on this quest will have their own tent on the account that the part of the dead lands you have to pass through is extreamly cold. Zeus will carry Yours, Luxa's, and Howard's since he is so strong and Aurora and Nike will carry food and water."

"I see"

They arrived in the museum and Gregor started looking for anything picking three flashlights a roll of duck tape and a pack of bubble gum.

"All right let's get to the dock's" Gregor said

"Vikus?" Gregor turned to see he had disapeared

"Great. I haven't been here in two years how am I supposed to navigate. Well let's try anyway." He said to himself.

He walked for a bit not knowing where he was going.

"Oi over lander we're waiting at the docks where were you." Said a very annoyed Ripred but then again when isn't he.

"Trying to find my way to the docks. I have not been in the palace for two years I can't remember everything."

"Follow me you hopeless boy before I get so agitated I kill you." Ripred replied.

"You still will only have a fifty fifty chance of winning though. Let's not forget that." Gregor said with a smirk.

"Alright boy". Ripred said "Heres the deal for every problem or mistake you make on this quest no matter how big or small ill will count them up I say you will have more than 50 by the time we are done."

"Your on Ripred."

"Good number one was the challenge, two was getting lost now lets go."

Gregor sighed and followed him to the docks.

When the finally got there he saw Nick, Ashley, Jacob, Erin, Howard, and Perdita.

"Where is Lu-" Gregor started.

"Where the hell have you been Gregor you should have been here half an hour ago!" Luxa screamed

"Lost in the palace it wasn't fun."

"Whatever everyone ready."

"Wait I think I'm rubbing off on you, you're talking more like an over lander." Gregor said a smile on his face.

"Go to hell over lander." And with that she went to the end of the dock to wait for the bats

"Burned!"

"Shut up, Nick" Gregor sighed "I better go talk to her."

Gregor walked to the end of the dock. "Mind if I sit here"

"No." Luxa said coldly.

"Look Luxa I'm sorry about that back there but honestly what did I do." Gregor asked innocently.

"Nothing I should really be the one apologizing." Luxa said

To say Gregor was taken aback was an understatement. "Why should you be apologizing." He asked

"Howard tried to talk to me and I was searing mad and I took it out on you." She said

She turned and he just noticed she was crying a little. Now Gregor had almost died on several occasions and fought a giant crazy white rat but none of that affected him as much as this it nearly shattered his heart.

"What's the matter Lux." He said as he wiped a few tears away.

"Gregor I need to know whats going to happen after this quest. Are you going back to the over land or are you going to stay down here with me." She asked almost breaking down.

How was he supposed to answer this it was actually in his mind to "Luxa promise you I will do everything possible to stay here but, if all else fails I will go back up but only until I'm six-teen then a I will return to you .I will always love you nothing can possibly change that. And I will never leave you I swear on my life"

She pulled him into an embrace and cried in his shoulder why her stroked her back whispering how everything will be okay but, the truth is he didnt even believe himself one hundred percent.

When she pulled herself back together he walked her back over to the others.

"Is she okay." Nick asked Gregor

"Yea just a few things I needed to clear up." He replied

Just then the bats arrived and they took off.

"So how long we looking at for this trip all together." Nick asked.

"We are going to be gone about five days give or take a few." Luxa and Gregor replied at the same time they looked at each other blushed and looked away.

"That long seriously but I want to go back up I hate it here." Ashley complained.

"Why I find this place pretty amazing with is darkness and whatnot." Jacob said.

"I find its architecture pretty amazing and its just so dreamlike and cool." Erin said

"Ugh you would Goth head and Nerd ass. I find it extra creepy I mean we are fighting giant ants with translucent purple eyed people, a giant rat with and X on his damned face, riding giant bats, and the worse part is the fact that some how your not freaked out. I mean Gregor on your first visit didn't freak you out." Ashley said

"You bet your ass I was I mean I chase my toddler sister into a laundry grate fall into darkness. Immediately meet a giant talking roach who I thought would eat me. Then he takes me to an arena where I meet Luxa who at the time completely hated me tried to escape met the rats almost got killed only for the humans to catch me in time then im being interrogated in which starts off with the queen smacking you I guess only to end up in a prophecy it wasn't the best time my first trip." Gregor said

"Your girlfriend hit you." Nick asked amused

"Yes although I almost caused three or four deaths and she hated me then and she wasn't my girlfriend really until my final visit the first one since I turned twelve. Its like I turned twelve and then I finally attracted to girls. Oh and let me tell you I made myself proud after they unbound my hands I didn't give her the nice sight of watching me touch it though I try not to piss her off because off that." He replied coolly

"We must land now the bats tire." Luxa said

"Then we have another four hours to hit our goal for the day." Gregor said

So they landed and ate lunch but as they were getting ready to leave Gregor spotted something.

"CUTTERS, ARM UP"

There were about three hundred cutters coming for them.

Gregor, Nick, and Ripred held the front Luxa, Jacob, and Perdita held middle and, Howard, Ashley and, Erin held the back. The fight began.

Gregor and Nice just charged killing whatever they touched Ripred went in and spun. The second line went in but not far and attacked the third line jus killed whatever got through.

But one gut through and almost got Zeus but he turned just soon enough it did however get Gregors tent.

After the fight they quickly loaded up and flew the last four hours to the sight were they would camp.

Everyone set up their tent except for Gregor.

"Well that's a shame isn't it boy you know right now I'm at 8."

"Shut up, Ripred. Where am I going to sleep." Gregor wondered out loud.

"There is only one tent that has enough space for two and that's mine so I guess you sleeping with me." Luxa said from behind him

He didn't turn around he was sure everyone would love to see the tomato face he just got.

When he got his blush under control he went to the circle were the fire was and sat down. A few moments later Luxa came over and cuddled with him.

"Can you two stop you make me want to throw up." Ashley said

Before Gregor could respond Luxa spoke up "Oh, if you were me you wouldn't want to stop so why should we." She said innocently

Ashley was steaming "FUCK YOU!"

Luxa did not know what that word meant she could sense the hostility "Someone's jealous, someone's jealous." She said in a sing song voice.

Gregor chuckled at this.

"You know what why don't you two just go screw each other somewhere at least then you'll be out of my hair." Ashley said more pissed off than before.

Gregor turned beat red. Luxa seeing this asks "What does she mean?"

Every one of the over landers except Gregor burst out laughing, while the under landers were clueless.

"Well.. um.. you see… uhhh"

"I find it funny just how stupid she is considering she's a queen." Ashley said still laughing.

Luxa snapped right then she stood charged and tackled Ashley.

Gregor was going to stop it until Nick put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. "What the hell you doing this is a pure cat fight and we need some fun."

Now everyone was staring intently at the fight the bats, Ripred, and the humans the boys more though.

Luxa grabbed her hair and pulled her up and threw her by it. Ashley got back up and tackled Luxa. Lux didn't like being restrained and used her feet to kick her off and got behind her. She grabbed Ashley's shirt and spun her with it she didn't throw her after one turn though and on the third spin her shirt ripped and Ashley was left in only he pants and bra. All the guys except Gregor got wide eyed. Luxa started walking back toward the fire.

But Ashley got up pulled out a knife she wouldn't kill her but would disgrace her.

"Boys if you know what's good for you, you will shut your eyes and keep em shut of I will kill you one by one." Gregor said as he ran to the supplies to grab a shirt.

Luxa didn't know what was about to happen but she felt when the knife cut her shirt.

Gregor came back to Ashley holding Luxa's shirt and Luxa covering her chest , and luckly not one of the boys had opened their eyes. He threw Luxa the shirt she caught it in her mouth and ran to their tent.

"Okay you can open." He said

The guys opened there eyes looked at the shit in Ashleys hands and understood but Nick being Nick opened his mouth "Gregor you made us miss the best part."

Gregor was about to yell at him but Luxa interrupted. "No he didn't here you want to see something." And with that she walked behind Ashley and before she could stop Luxa cut her bra off.

She screamed and ran into her tent.

"I always win." Luxa said proudly

Now everyone laughed even Ripred and the bats.

"Alright now everyone bed we'll need our energy."

Everyone went to where they were sleeping but Ripred went over to Gregor and whisper "10" in his ear first.

Gregor went into his and Luxa's tent laid down but couldn't get to sleep 'this trip is so wonderful' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when Luxa whispered to him a thank you.

-I know what you thinking wow or this sucks or something I have no idea and the only thing I can say is thanks for reviews and thanks John Earls for the review really that is my worst problem in my mind any way I am truly sorry it was not supposed to take this long but I got my laptop fixed if I didn't it would have taken longer. NEXT CHAPTER we find out how Gregor found each one of his friends it will probably be shorter then I like though

R&R: please don't be as you want no flames but constructive criticism helps


	6. Chapter 5:I Found Them

Chapter 5

I Found Them

-Ok so some people couldn't believe what Ashley did well hopefully this chapter will help anything in is Gregor speaking in a flashback- The incident is the terrorist coming

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the books is not mine it is Suzanne Collins

He sighed "She's not evil just a little messed up in her head when you were spinning her and her shirt ripped. Well this requires the entire story of how I found her and took her in but first I'm going to tell you how I found each of the starting with Nick and ending with Erin."

-Finding Nick-

It had been three days he was depressed three days since he left his true place the underland but what could he do. If he came back his mom would freak. Maybe if he told her she would understand. HA! She'll never understand in her eyes they kidnaped every one of her family members.

He couldn't concentrate on anything. His friends kept asking him what was wrong he didn't tell them he couldn't. He was walking back towards his apartment until he heard it a scream over in an alley across the street.

He ran straight in not thinking if there was trouble he would stop it no matter what.

What he saw was not what he wanted to see

There was a kid he had seen in school very privet sat alone at lunch was never paid attention to. The bad part was his back was to a building a man in front of him with a gun.

But he didn't care he spoke up.

"Oi what are you doing."

The man looked over at Gregor.

"Who's is this Nick your Bitch. Come to save you" the man laughed.

"Gregor you need to leave before he kills you." Nick said

"He has seen too much but first let's dispatch of you. Your dad owed money and he's about to learn why you always pay your bills." The man said

With that he raised his gun at Nick.

"Put your gun down before you get hurt." Gregor said his mind was screaming at him but he would rather die a hero then let a kid who was innocent die.

The man walked straight at Gregor and smacked him with his gun. Ego fell back into a pile of trash.

"Some hero." he said he pointed his gun at Nick.

Gregor acted fast he piced up a good size piece of glass charged and slashed the man.

The man yelped and pointed his gun at him.

But Gregor picked up a big piece of metal and deflected the three bullets. He pushed the man with the make shift shield. He threw it to the ground the man came out with an 8 inch knife and charged he slashed a few times then Gregor go bored he grabbed his knife and turned it and made him shove his own knife into himself.

The man fell back Gregor grabbed the glass "This is why you don't chase kids with guns." And with that he slit the man's throat. He took his knife as a souvenir.

"Mom is going to kill me." Gregor said.

He remembered that Nick was there.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked

"Training in swordplay." He answered. "Come on we are going to your house now."

"Why?"

"I wish to talk with your parents." Gregor said

Nick took him to his apartment they walked into the kitchen where his parents were.

They seemed nice and Gregor regretted what he was about to do but it must be done he told himself.

He pulled out the knife and slammed it into the counter stabbing it.

Nick mother screamed his dad looked shocked and Nick just stood there.

His mother pulled him away from Gregor and stood back.

"You." Gregor pointed at his dad. "Have almost gotten your son killed over a debt. Lucky for him I was there or else he would have been killed."

Nicks parents looked at him and he told the entire story of finding him killing the man and bringing Nick back.

"Where are we going to go." Nicks mom said almost in tears.

"May I use your phone?" Gregor asked.

Nick gave him a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello mother I have a few guests im bringing home and before you say anything I have to goodbye."

Nick's parents looked stunned.

"Get necessities and any other kids we are leaving now." Gregor said

In but a few minutes they were traveling down the street Nick his parents and his sister when they got to his house he explained his mom was mortified that he had killed someone but was somewhat glad that he saved Nick and let his family stay.

A few days later the incident happened and they moved to the warehouse.

-Real Time-

"Wow so you had to save Nick he seems so independent I thought he could handle himself." Luxa said.

"He can now that I trained him but he couldn't when I first met him any way on to Jacob."

-Finding Jacob-

It was six months after the incident he was tracking a murderer in the sewers.

Left. Right Straight. Backtrack.

"Why are murderers so smart it's not fun tracking. Ah come on he went back up." Gregor said to himself.

He had been tracking this gut for two weeks strait he was call elusive bob he was an ex construction worker and used such tools to kill but if you could elude him he'd use shotguns.

At any point this was his last track he was going to get him now so he'd been chasing him for three hours. He keeps going in and out of the sewers.

Gregor was sure there was someone else tracking him a kid named Jacob but he only sees him never talked to him maybe he was tracking him right now to and he would get cornered.

He followed him through the streets to a building he hated so the empire state building.

"Damn. Going up." He said to himself.

He went in and saw a shadow go for the stairwell. He went for it he followed up but when the got to floor 60 he was to tired lucky for him he took one of the elevators so he took another and they both took off for the roof.

He arrived on the roof heard a grunt around the corner. He peeked around Jacob and Bob were both holding his shotgun pulling it just the Bob pushed him against a wall.

"You son of a bitch you can kill me but the other will find you he was tracking you just as much if not more kill me its just another knot for your rope in hell. Go on." Jacob said

"With pleasure and I will never get caught my friend and you can have fun where is your god now." Bob said

He pointed the shotgun at Jacob.

Gregor pulled out his knife ran put a hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the back many time while whispering "You'll never win you just like the others weak have fun in hell."

And with that Bob was dead he picked up the shotgun Jacob looked at him.

"Th-Thank you, Gregor." He said

Gregor smiled put his knife away and said "Get you family you joining my group whether I have to pull you to the warehouse or not."

"With pleasure my friend." He replied

"Good"

"So you think I could get that shotgun." He asked

"No."

-Real Time-

"So there Jacob for you." Gregor said.

"Who's next?" Luxa asked

"Ashley. Hopefully this will help you understand why she snapped. She really means well but she's confused and what happened to her does not help." Gregor sighed.

-Finding Ashley-

Gregor was sitting with Nick and Jacob at the barrel it had been five months since Gregor had added Jacob he was a good fighter and accepted by everyone.

"Gregor you know what we need right now." Jacob said lighting a cigarette

"No. But I'm sure you're going to tell me so shoot." Gregor said

"A girl and, a hot girl at that." Jacob said

"Why" he asked

"Come on you can't tell me your not lonely." Jacob said

"Not one bit." he replied

"What wait you have pictures don't you?" Jacob said

"No."

"Videos?"

"No!"

"Sneak out late at night while every ones sleeping and pa-"

"NO! FUCK OFF, JACOB!"

"Jacob find a hot girl who can actually fight and maybe he'll let her join." Nick said

"Nick, sexist much." Gregor said.

Nick shrugged and Gregor sighed

"It's hunting time I'll be back in a few hours." Gregor said as he got up to leave

"Try finding a hottie while your at it." Jacob yelled as he walked out the door.

The past several weeks he had been chasing a rapist who had almost got Lizzie. He knew he lived in the empire state building thanks to some new Intel. Damn building always pulls him back. He hates it so much because it to easy to get ambushed.

He started searching floor by floor on floor thirty he heard a scream. It sounded like a girl and one thought came to mind 'he's got another one nope not happening'.

He ran through the halls and opened each door quiet as a mouse till he found what looked would be the right one. He walked in quietly and outside one of the rooms he heard another scream.

He peeked in there was an almost completely nude girl, only panties, tied to a

desk the man was right above her in only boxers.

He burst in the room and pulled him off of her and pushed him to the ground.

"You know I'm known by a lot of scums but I know you personally and you knew I was tracking you and you escaped once any other would get far away you are right in front of my nose the entire time searching for a new target well. FUCK YOU!"

With that he pulled out his shotgun and pulled the trigger.

He walked over picked up the girls clothes went over to the desk took out his knife cut her free and gave her the clothes and walked out in the hall.

She walked out and he asked "Do you have a family."

"Yes."

"What is your name."

"Ashley."

"Would you like to have you and your family move in with me my friends and their families you would all be protected twenty-four seven."

She looked into his eyes "You would really do that."

"Yes."

"I would love to thank you." And she hugged him, and for the first time in a year he hugged someone back.

Ow hell I felt sorry for her damn it no need to hit me

He went with her to get her family when they got to the warehouse and went in it was dinner time and everyone looked Nick and Jacobs eyes got big when they saw her. He went over and dragged them in a room he put a hand a each of their neck lifted them to a wall by it.

"Listen closely either of you fuck with this girl I will personally kill you. She was almost violated and I saved her she and her family will be living here from now on."

They both nodded. He let them down and they gasped trying to catch their breath he walked back in the main room.

"Everyone this is Ashley and her family the newest members to the house of protection treat them as if they were your own."

-Real Time-

"I see now that's why she freaked out after her shirt ripped it brought up bad memories."

"That's exactly why she freaked out."

"So how did you get Erin?"

"Well it was a final confrontation with the claws the gang that hates nick lets just say it was fun and horrid."

-Finding Erin-

They drove fast all four in a car it had been only three months ago. The Claws hide out was found, and they were going in. the familys were in there so they had to get in kill the leaders and get out. The trunk has all the ammo they would need plus more.

They drove up and what they saw they didn't expect they were all out and waiting for them the second they were in range they opened fire on the car.

Everyone in the car shot through the widows when they stopped they used the car for cover.

Nick popped the trunk and to out a huge gun and mounted it on the car opening fire.

The battle was going on no clear winner until Gregor opened a special case and pulled out 4 hand grenades but he dropped one. He pulled the pins on them and threw them in killing tens of people and in the end they won.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared off the building firing mounted machine guns immediately setting the car ablaze the four friends ran as the car exploded and they looked at the chopper to see none other than the leader of the Claws in it.

"This isn't over you know first you must all die then we go to you living space take what or who we want and kill the rest." He said

Gregor was about to say something when a new voice yelled out.

"Screw You!"

He heard the noise of a pin being pulled and saw a grenade fly over him right into the helicopter.

It exploded in the copter and the copter spun out of control right in to a sky scraper where it promptly exploded on contact.

They four turned to see a thirteen year old with green hair.

"Before you say anything my name is Erin I know who you are and I want t in for the protection of my family."

Before anyone could open their mouth Gregor said "Welcome to the protection square or now the protection pentagon."

-Real Time-

"That was a short one." Luxa said

"Yea it was but it was completely true and if he wasn't there we would have all been dead." He said

"You know your really sweet." She said

"Wow. It's not every day I hear that. Thanks"

Luxa yawned

"Get some sleep Lux we'll need it."

"Ok." She said yawning again and snuggled up to him in minutes they were both sleeping.

-Here I was thinking this would be short and well it was my longest chapter and it only took 4.5 nonstop hours for 2,450 words. Hopefully this explained what happened when Ashley snapped last chapter I'm up dating so soon for a reason I mean its not every day that I type 1 in a half chapters so I making up for not updating so soon and I have no idea where to go from here so it'll prob. About 1 or 2 weeks until then im JMWraith see you soon

-R&R please


	7. Chapter 6:A Glimpse in the Future

Chapter 6

A Glimpse in the Future

-Ok so like the fact that I got reviews so fast and I thank you I also have someone telling me I swear in this to much and I can't help it honestly I'll try to tone it down a bit though.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the books is not mine it is Suzanne Collins

It seemed like he only got five minutes of sleep when he felt something hit him. He opened his eyes to see Ripred.

"What is it." Gregor yawned

"You and my bond have to get up. We move in two hours and you need breakfast." He said then walked out of the tent

Gregor sighed one of the most terrifying things is a mad Luxa so here goes nothing "Luxa, Luxa."

"Five more minutes." Luxa said.

Gregor sighed again how to wake her up. The he got an idea. "Lux wake up you must punish Ripred he ate all the food and doomed us all."

"Good for him."

He thought and came up with another idea not the best and he'd get killed most likely but hey as long as she woke up.

So he got right next to her ear and screamed "Oh my god a purple haired monster is attacking us!"

She shot up took out her sword and said "Where, where is the evil from my nightmares!"

Gregor stared at her smirk on his lips and said "There is no purple haired monster I said it to get you up. Its breakfast come on."

They walked out of the tent where everyone was staring.

"Purple haired monster huh." Nick said

Luxa blushed at the fact they knew one of her worst nightmares. She would be walking around on the dark when suddenly an eighty foot tall beast covered in purple hair would come out of nowhere. It would grab her with a giant claw and put her on a stone over a fire to cook het and then would eat her.

"I didn't know I thought and just made something up. I had no idea she had nightmares about one." Gregor said.

They went and got breakfast and sat down away from the group.

"What are you thinking about Lux." Gregor asked

"Apologizing." She answered

"I think you should. Who knows you two could end up being good friends." Gregor said

"Alright but can you get her for me?" Luxa asked.

"Sure.: Gregor said.

He walked over to where Ashley was drawing patterns in the dirt with her hands.

"Hey Ash watcha thinking about?" Gregor

Ashley sighed "Apologizing."

"Really." Gregor said

"Yeah but I don't think she'll listen to me, I don't know how I would start and why would she accept my apology she probably hates me for what I did." Ashly said on the verge of crying.

Gregor sighed looked at her and said "Listen to me it not your fault when you two were fight you both crossed boundaries and I know for a fact she doesn't hate you and understands what happened and she even wants to talk to you."

"So you told her how you found me then." She said a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ashley look at me, yes I told her how I met everyone and after I told her how I met you she literally felt so guilty she couldn't get to sleep she really is sorry and isn't mad she want to apologize too. Trust me have I ever lied to you about anything." Gregor said

"Thank you, Gregor." Ashley said

"For."

"Taking me in, helping my family and saving me. But mostly for being a friend."

He hugged her and helped her stand and walked over to Luxa. She sat across from her and Gregor sat in the middle he wanted to know what happened and if something goes wrong he'll need to stop it.

There was silence not the golden kind but the awkward kind. Finally Ashley spoke "Luxa I am so sorry about what I did I had no right to do that."

"No I am the one who should be apologizing I ripped you shirt first and I had no idea what had happened."

"It's okay really I shouldn't have snapped I was just jealous."

"I should not have pushed you like I did"

"Let's be friends from now on a clean slate agreed."

"Agreed."

The next par surprised Gregor Luxa actually hugged Ashley. He thought they would of left it at agreed he was wrong.

During the hug Ashley whispered "Watch him don't let him go."

When they broke the hug Luxa said "I don't plan to."

Ashley walked away. "Don't plan to do what?" Gregor asked

"Nothing honey." she said patted his cheek and walked away.

"Women just when you think you have it figured out they complicate it again."

The next half an hour they were packing up when they saw something coming towards them.

"What's that" Gregor asked

"Here let me try it out." Erin said as he sniffed.

"Bats nine of them human mounted armed. Just a guess but I think they might want to kill us."

Luxa and Ripred looked at each other then at everyone else "REBELS!"

Just then a volley of arrows stuck the ground around them. The bats mad a pass over and tried to grab them they all missed except one of the gat Gregor they took him up high be for dropping him.

Another rammed him while he was falling and he landed on anothers back the rider turned and slashed but he grabbed the riders arm and and took the dagger pushed the rider off to his death then killed his bat .

Zeus flew in and caught Gregor in in his hind claws the rebels got into a V formation again to make another pass over

"Zeus fly straight at the lead bat and his rider and at the last second whip me at the rider."

Zeus did as he said and charged he got ready and when he was ten feet away whipped Gregor at the lead rider. Gregor straightened out dagger in his hands in front of him he looked like a missile he was flying so fast. He hit his target.

The force of how fast he was going sent them both to the ground twenty feet below them the rider died upon impact and Gregor rolled away. He saw the lead bat charging him he ducked and held up his sword the bat flew into it and in second was on the ground unmoving he looked towards his quest mates to see they dispersed of the other rebels.

But something was missing more like someone he counted Luxa, me, nick, Perdita, Howard, Jacob, Erin, Ash- where is she. The he spotted her on he ground three claw marks on her stomach bleeding heavily.

"ASHLEY! HOWARD HELP ME OUT HERE." He screamed as he ran over to her body.

He got to her he saw Howard coming to help him and the others setting up a tent for him to work in. Gregor checked her pulse she was alive but barely. She opened her eyes.

"Gregor if I don't make it-."

"Don't say that you are surviving this."

"If I don't make it out of this tell my family I always loved them."

He couldn't say anything so he just nodded. He helped Howard carry her to the tent but he went outside and sat down immediately after, Luxa came and sat next to him.

"She'll be ok don't worry."

"She better I'll never forgive myself for making them come if she doesn't." he replied almost in tears.

That's how it was the next couple hours Gregor about to breakdown Luxa comforting him, the others talking around a fire and resting, and howard working on Ashley.

Finally Howard came out. "Gregor I stabilized her condition but if she is to survive she must be taken to Regelia." He said

"Hmm Perdita could you come here for a second." She walked over. "I need you and you bond to make sure Eris and Ashley get back to Regelia can you do this?" Gregor asked.

"Absolutely" she answered.

After packing up the all made sure Ashley was secured to Eris. Perdita her bond and Eris left. Everyone else remaining took to the sky they still had a goal to reach for the day and they reached it without any trouble.

They quickly set up camp and everyone fell asleep except for Gregor and Luxa.

-Wow everything is happening to Ashley I really feel sorry for her. So anyone want to guess why this chapter is named what its named. What can I say it was a short chapter but I liked it but my opinion doesn't matter to he so tell me what you think NEXT CHAPTER Stories From the Dark


	8. Chapter 7:The Colony

Chapter 7

The Colony

-Hey guess what I'm not dead. Funny thing the reason this took three month is well I remade this chapter seven time but didn't like them and well I lost my muse so yeah 1 month later here it is I guess again sorry im going to try to get 8 up fast.

So yeah also this is one of the last maybe two or three chappies there will be a sequel called The Dark Inside. And if that goes well there should be one more after. Well let's get to 7

Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins would this story be on a Fanfic sight?

The group had just landed with the colony in sight about 500 meters.

"Alright people and bats now that we are out of the frozen part of the dead land and in cutter territory we have new rules." Ripred said. "Now we won't use tents and we will establish watches. I'm first any takes for next only one at a time."

"I'll take second." Gregor said.

"I'm third." Howard volunteered

"Then me." Nick piped in.

"And I will take the last shift." Jacob said.

"Perfect now everyone hit the sleeping bags and sleep." The rat grunted as he sat on a rock.

It seemed like only about minutes later when the old rat woke Gregor up."Your shift."

With that he went and laid done alone and went to sleep.

Gregor sighed got up and went to the rock to sit. It was definitely only about two minutes when something behind him moved.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now Luxa." He said as she approached him.

"Curse that echolocation, and I couldn't sleep plus I wanted to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"How do we know that we all will make it out of this mess." She asked he violet eyes filled with worry.

He sighed for what he was sure not going to be the last time. "In honest truth I don't know but I know one thing and that is I will be doing everything in my power to get everyone out no matter what." Except yourself, his head screamed.

"You promise?" She asked.

He kissed her at that moment. "Yes , I promise."

"Hey. Ex-warrior I don't mean to be a bother but I don't think you can watch her majesty and watch for cutters at the same time it seems out of your abilities so if you would please." Ripred said his eyes closed.

"Damn echolocation." Gregor muttered then yelled "Well at least I don't go goo-goo eyed over shrimp and cream sauce."

"The difference between the two is what exactly?" The rat shouted and Luxa looked insulted.

"Well first she is alive were as it is just a food. She is beautiful and well shrimp and cream sauce is not."

"What how could you say that shrimp and cream sauce are plenty beautiful because it is amazing food. Secondly I've seen plenty more beautiful human women." The rat said

"Oi, Ripred I'm right here you know." Luxa said.

"Yes, and your point is."

"I will not be insulted by you rat!"

"Who's is going to stop me from having fun."

"Gregor will."

"Is that so."

"Yes."

"Tell him to bring it." Said the rat getting up and stretching.

"With pleasure. Gregor dismiss his head from his body ."

"… well where is he."

"Uh-oh I don't know he just disappeared." Luxa said getting a little panicked.

"Cutters." Ripred whispered eyes them in the distance. "EVERYONE UP! NOW UP! UP! UP! GREGORS BEEN CAPTURED IF WE HURRY WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO CATCH UP BEFORE THEY REACH THE COLONY!"

With that everyone jumped on their bat swords drawn except Ripred and charged toward the colony. Within minutes they saw the small group of cutters one of them carrying Gregor's body on his back.

'What the hell. How didn't I hear them sneaking up.' Gregor thought 'Stupid argument couldn't Luxa and Ripred not make so much noise. At least then he probably would've been paying attention.'

"Gregor! Gregor, where are you!"

He tried to yell he really did, he would have been able to scream 'help over here people' but they whacked his throat and it hurt to even breath.

He looked where the cutters were taking him and saw the giant mound that was the colony looming over him. He couldn't he had been sneaked up upon and captured. Ripred sure as hell was going to get a kick out of this.

They entered the colony and it went even darker and, if it wasn't for his echo he would be freaking out, blind, and dead. He couldn't keep track of where he was going though in this winding maze worse than a labyrinth.

"I can't believe it. They snuck up on us and took him. Took Gregor right from under our three noses." Luxa said exasperated . "Ripred how didn't you catch them?"

"I don't know but for now I don't care I just want to get him back." Ripred said in his growl.

"Same here."

They stood in front of one of the many entrances to the mountain of a hill.

"Any one backing down." Howard asked.

"Nope." Came from Nick

"Let's get it done." Come Jacob

"I'm set." Came Erin

"Never." Came Luxa

"Well its settled then." Ripred said. "Fliers get a safe distance from here and don't come unless you hear a whistle for you got it."

The bats nodded solemnly and flew off.

And with that the five humans and one rat entered the colony.

After what must have been minutes but felt like hours the cutters came to a room and stopped. Gregor lifted his head wondering why they had stopped.

He sat up best he could and clicked and nearly jumped at what he saw. Sitting in front of him not ten feet away was a giant cutter it had to be twice the size of a normal cutter.

"Surprised oh once great warrior?" Came a voice

If he didn't know Ripred's voice then he would have sworn he was here. Unfortunately for him it came from the giant cutter.

"What are you?" Gregor asked his voice raspy.

"Why I am the general of this colony I am like a personal gaur to this queen."

"What do you want with me? Why am I still alive?"

"Strange if a cutter keeps you alive it's usually a blessing not a 'why didn't you kill me.' But to answer your question this is your cell for now."

"What?"

"Your friend will come and when they are searching will come across a canyon almost. It is there that we will ambush they'll either be killed or fall to their death. And when that's done I'll kill you."

"I see a flaw." Said Gregor in a bragging sing-song voice.

"And what is that oh pitiful human."

"Well it's too obvious they'll probably see it a mille ahead of time."

"That is where you're wrong. You know the digger like to stay underground but, even better we found a way to bury ourselves completely they won't see us at all."

Gregor couldn't believe it. They dropped him to the ground.

"Don't worry next time we come in we'll bring them for you to see whatever is left of them. Have fun little human." With that all but three cutters left the three remaining to guarding him.

And he let out a scream that would match a wild banshee's.

They all heard the scream how could they not it was a horrible thing that just kept coming and coming bouncing off the walls.

"Was that… him?" Nick asked stunned. "I've never heard a scream like that."

"It was so primal. He never has once lost it in the time I've known him." Jacob came up saying next.

"How much torture are they putting through. It must be horrid he never gave in to pain before." Erin said.

"It's not physical pain." Howard said no doubt in his voice. "I know Gregor and that is not from physical pain."

"They're messing with his head." Luxa said sorrowfully.

"Aye. I heard where it came from though and it's only some ways up." Ripred said.

The group started off again in the twisted tunnels. They saw some cutters and killed them all. They knew the cutters knew they were here and were only somewhat suspicious as to why they weren't seeing many.

Then came the fork. It was simple The tunnel split into two directions. The Group wouldn't suspect the trap even as they walked right over their burrowing enemies.

When they reached the end the tunnel it opened up into a circular room with about a ten foot diameter. On the far side there was about a nine foot gap where the path should have been. Luxa walked up and looked into the pit.

"It seems about a hundred feet." She said looking across she spotted the path on the other side. "Look."

The path was on the other side and was incredibly wide.

"It's simple we run and jump and then continue down there he isn't much farther-." Ripred said but was cut off by a noise.

They all looked at the entrance to see the cutters rising out of the ground.

"Go. Go, Go! Jump, get across." Someone yelled.

One by one they run and jump to the other side first Luxa, then Nick, then Howard, then Ripred, then Erin.

As Jacob was getting ready to run he felt a flash of pain in his leg and then it went warm. He looked down to his slashed leg blood running down it. He whipped out his weapon ,turned ,and slashed the cutter's head in two.

It was too late they were up and charging at him.

"Jacob ,come on." He heard Erin yell.

He turned his head "Run all of you I'll hold them off!"

"But you'll die."

"And what a noble death it will be. To die while saving Gregor. Do me a favor when you see him tell him thanks for everything and, sorry I couldn't come back." Jacob said tear in his eyes and with that he charged.

The others watched him. Hack . Slash. Block. Stab. Block. Dodge. They saw him getting and dealing powerful blows. He wouldn't Last much longer.

Then it happened they backed him to the cliff.

Luxa finally remembered it was now wide enough for the bats and let out a whistle.

It was then that one lucky bastard of a cutter smashed his leg and he fell into the canyon. He fell and the bats arrived but they were to late he was already out of sight.

The bats landed next to the group who was still looking where he once stood to the canyon where he fell.

"Well he was right he went out in one of the most noble ways. What a kid." Ripred said

Luxa looked at him shocked he just complimented someone other than himself that's rare enough but he barely knew Jacob. It the end of the world she decided.

"Well come on the fliers, pups we have a warrior to save and a colony to destroy." Ripred said.

They all looked at him nodded as one got back up and set off down the tunnel again.

-Well what do you think is it good or does this chapter suck to Please R&R I need it or I will die


	9. Chapter 8:Life, Death, and Sacrafice

Chapter 8

Life, Death, and Sacrifice

-Well here is 8 also the last chapter and then THERE WILL a sequel called The Insiders

Disclaimer: I'm not a woman so I can't be Suzanne Collins

Gregor felt worthless right now. He had been captured and his friends were going to walk into a trap.

How could he not notice them when they were right there next to him waiting to capture them. He sighed.

Now the only thing he could do was wait and wait until the general brought back news.

'Alright,' he thought. 'Let's review the past few days. Okay so it started with Luxa and Ripred coming to get me saying there was another prophecy. So me and my friends and our family's packed and as we were entering they told me there wasn't another prophecy and they thought the only way to get me down was to tell me there was. He entered with everyone met an amazing bat and trained. They set off to take out the colony. There were some problems, yes, a fight and a wounded. But still in the end they still managed to get to the outskirts of the colony and then he got captured .' He sighed again.

He heard screams. He couldn't make out what was being yelled though. Then suddenly they stopped.

'So that's it. Game over. We're all going to die or are already dead. Perfect.' He sighed yet again 'Why, Why, Why did I bring the other along.'

He let out a brittle laugh 'I'm starting to wish that sandwich made another prophecy.' He laughed again. "Course I would have to believe he could see the future first. No a prophecy definitely would not help giving me closure."

He heard something not yelling but talking and footsteps. He sat up. Is it possible that they made it out alive?

"Where is he Ripred?" Nick asked. "The sooner we find him the sooner we kill the colony's queen and get out."

"Up here I believe now shut up we don't want to alert his guards above everything else." The rat growled back.

They continued in farther Ripred leading the group until finally he stopped in front of a slab of wall.

"Right here. Behind this wall is our warrior."

"Great now how do we get through." Erin asked.

"Leave that to me." Ripred said.

And with that he set to slashing the wall. Leaving marks and weakening it up. When finally he stopped he said nothing just backed up and charged the wall. He broke right through and plowed into an unsuspecting Gregor.

"Gerroffme."

Ripred sat up. "What was that Gregor."

"I said get off me."

"But I'm so comfortable."

Ripred got off and moved over with the rest of the group.

Gregor sat back up and looked at all of them "Nice of you to stop by. Look and your all… not here. Where is Jacob?"

Nobody looked like they wanted to answer but finally Luxa started explaining. "Well on our way to get you we came across a canyon We could jump it if we had a head start."

Ripred took over. "It was an ambush we all almost made it. He went last and was about to but they got to him and he ended up falling off."

Tears stained Gregor's eyes. Jacob was gone un-living or for a better word dead.

"But…" "But?" "What you don't know it that there were ledges that could have stopped his fall. So he could be alive. In fact let's send his bat to search it might bring results."

"Send the bat and everyone else mount I know the way and we'll need to fly." Gregor said while pointing to a large hole that the General left out of.

When everyone was set they flew right through the hole with Gregor at point.

It was seconds later that Luxa came up next to him. "How exactly do you know this is the right way, Gregor?"

"Simple," he said. "It's where the general entered and left."

"The what?"

"Big, black, and powerful cutter. Like an honorary guard for the queen. We're going to have to kill him first then we can get the queen."

"Oh. Well that explains it." She looked over at him. "Are you okay, you look like you really want to kill something?"

He sighed "Well let's just say that if possible that bug will die by my sword."

They flew on and on until something weird appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"Is that light." Nick yelled

"Yep we're about to enter the true chamber be prepared." Gregor screamed back

They seemed to take hours to reach it but when they reached the chamber it looked nothing like one would think. The entire chamber was caver in a substance that had an eerie blue glow. It was domed shaped with about one-hundred holes exactly like the one they just flew out of. It was held up by six thick pillars. In the middle of these pillars was a tower with a platform on it, and on the platform was a smaller dome. Also on it was the General, staring at him mocking him,.

"Alright at the bottom of the tower there are enough entrances for all but two decide who's coming and then set up I'm going in." He heard people calling for him behind him but he was too far gone.

The next he knew he was on the platform fighting. His senses heightened. Slash. Cut. Block. Chop. Block.

Then Luxa was next to him. They were both fighting with everything they had then he was on the ground and there was an ear piercing scream. Someone was hurt he looked and there was Luxa on the ground her side slashed the general over her. He got up as quick as possible and right as the cutter lunged he put himself between her and him. Blocking her. The fight began again and he yelled for Zeus.

"Zeus. Zeus! ZEUS!"

"Yes Gregor." The black bat said.

"Listen closely. Take Luxa to Aurora and tell Ripred it's time to keep his promise."

"Yes, Gregor."

"Oh, and Zeus." "Yes?" "You've been an amazing flier." With that Gregor returned to fighting and Zeus carried out his orders.

Minutes later he saw the bats flying away.

He turned back to the cutter as went for a charge. He jumped out of the way but something went wrong he was still moving . He looked behind him and nearly gave in then. Not only was he caught on the mandibles (N/A: that's what they are right?) of the general and they were both going over the edge of the platform.

'Falling he was falling and he was on the back of a giant ant. Beautiful. Well at least he might live it's only a fifty foot drop and the ant will break my fall.'

They hit the bottom. He was alive Gregor rolled of the cutter and looked around he was surrounded by cutters. "Who's next?"

"I'm still here." Gregor froze and turned and wished he didn't. The general was there and he looked pissed as hell.

"You're mine overlander."

He looked around the other cutters had backed away. He looked for his sword and saw it behind the general in front of a pillar. So he did what anyone would do. He turned and ran and hid behind a pillar the general charging him.

The general not only rammed the pillar but destroyed it at the bottom. There was a rumble from the roof. Gregor looked up as dust and rocks fell from the roof and got an idea.

'It's a long shot but maybe… just maybe.'

He ran to the next pillar. "Hey general you okay or do you need a time out." He taunted. Then to himself he added 'Note to self, think of better taunts.'

The general shook the confusion out of him-self and charged and as he was right in front of the pillar Gregor jumped out of the way and just as planned the general crashed and destroyed the next pillar and the roof caved in a little more.

He did this again, again, and again. When he got to the final pillar he picked up his sword and looked around. The colony would finally collapse taking him and the queen with it. The general charged but instead of moving he dropped to the ground and held up his sword successfully slashing him in half and killing him. The colony started to crumble he looked at the dome as a giant boulder crushed it he looked straight up as one came for him.

Then he was outside on a mass of black fur.

"You came back."

"Yes your right if I can stop death then I will."

"Hmm… well I got a deal for you then.

* * *

Ripred sat in the high hall waiting for Zeus to return with Gregor hopefully. After getting back they found out that Ashley had survived and another pleasant surprise Ripred was right Jacob had only fallen twenty feet and broken both legs. When Gregor's voice finally sounded out.

"Ripred need to talk to you about something very important."

"Gregor first the colony is?"

"Off the map."

"Good. Now what is so important."

* * *

Luxa stood on the walls of Regelia looking in at the city so focused she didn't hear him come up behind her. "Luxa?"

She turned there he was "Gregor!" and she ran into his arms. "We thought you were dead."

"I am but I'm not." Seeing her confused face he explained

"I'm leaving but not going up. I'm going out to live in the dead lands for some time. Learn more about the Underland. The either when I'm ready or when I turn six-teen I'll come back. But until then no one but you and Ripred, not even my family, can know I'm alive. If anything terribly important come up give a message to Ripred he'll find me.

He looked at her she had tears running down her face. He wiped them away.

"Look at me." She opened her eyes. "I will come back for everything and I guarantee I'll come back don't worry."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Even after the kiss Luxa kept her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

"Don't worry he's smart he'll come back." Ripred said from next to her.

"I know he will." And she looked back toward the city.

* * *

-Well That's it folks look out for the sequel it'll come soon.


End file.
